My Little Pony Shipping Wiki:Site Rules/Quality Standards
It is suggested and advised that you take a look-over these before you post your fan-fic. Spellchecking #Before you post your article to this site you MUST have proofread and spell-checked the document. This includes—but is not limited to—the proper use of capitalization, spelling, punctuation, spacing, and paragraphs. Most document editors, with the exclusion of notepad, have a spellcheck and a grammar check feature built in. Failing that, there's always SpellCheck.net. You may also use source mode in the wiki editor to spell check. #If you upload a pasta that is terribly unedited or is a massive wall of text, you acknowledge that it can and in most cases will be deleted as soon as it is uploaded. You will then be warned about this and given a link to SpellCheck.net for basic information on how to write better. #Failing this a second time will result in a 3 day ban. First time or hundredth time making a ship-fic, you should be able to write in readable and correct English, unless of course English is not your first language. In this case, kindly leave a message on the talk page explaining that and one of our editors can surely help you out without penalty to you. #Pages that are a single, massive block of text (Wall-o-Text) are uninteresting and impossible to read. All of the terrible spelling and grammar really make the site look uneducated and childish on the whole and will be deleted. #This is not to say you must upload pages without any mistakes or you will be banned. This is to cut back on the kinds of pages that are either Each Word Capitalized, or where the author has some weird aversion to ever using a capital letter and/or spaces after punctuation Penalties: Proofreading #First page that has not been proofread or formatted: Page is flagged for deletion and you are warned. #Second page that has not been proofread or formatted: Page is instantly deleted and you are given an automatic 3 day ban. #For every time after the second, your ban will double in length. The third page will get you 6 days, then 12, then 24, and so on. The only possible exceptions are Terrible Trollfics. Walls of text and other Not-Good-Things. #Pages without paragraphs (Walls of Text) will be immediately tagged for editing and deleted in 2-3 days if left unfixed. #Pages written in title case will be immediately given the BAD tag and deleted in 3-7 days if they are not corrected. #Stories lacking spaces after punctuation will suffer the same tag and be deleted in 2-3 days. You will also be considered a dunce for failing the simplest rule of language on the planet. #Stories that lack description and use too many simplistic, non-descript sentences will be tagged immediately for editing, and deleted within 1 week if not repaired. Disclaimer If you should ever write, upload or in anyway submit stories, pages, or blog posts to the site that are deemed by an admin to be 1) A clear and/or blatant violation of the Site Rules or Wikia Terms of Use, or 2) Cliched and overused subject/spin-off/category, and 3) the content is deemed to be highly cliched, poorly written, or terrible in general, then the administrator is free at his own discretion and leisure to delete the page without warning, recourse, or consequence. The admin, editors, and any members associated with this site are not and will never be responsible or liable for any loss of data or stories that happen on this site for any reason or in any manner they may occur. All content is licensed under Creative Commons CC-BY-SA. Category:Site Rules Category:Meta